The present invention concerns multi-function radios and in particular methods and apparatus for mitigating self-interference among functions performed by multi-function radios.
The ability to combine multiple radio frequency (RF) functions with signal processing and computational functions has resulted in a demand for robust personal communications/entertainment/information devices. Mobile telephones typically include more than just a telephone or even a portable computer. They may include multiple functions, for example, a GSM or CDMA mobile telephone, a GPS receiver, a Bluetooth® receiver/transmitter (RX/TX) an MP3 player, a WiFi Rx/Tx and a low-power FM RX/TX to allow Internet or MP3 content to be played over an FM radio.